Forgotten Past
by Mustang123
Summary: We all know what happened in general to Yuki in his younger years, but some of us want all the gory details, so this is pretty much what that is. Of course it's just what i think happened cause i'm not the almighty Maki Murakami '
1. Chapter 1:Problems

1_FORGOTTEN PAST_

_Eiri-san! Stop being so stubborn and tell me what's bothering you! And don't give me that 'nothing' crap again! I know you're upset but how the hell do you expect to get any better if you don't tell anyone what's bothering you?_

_I'M NOT NORMAL!_

_What do you mean by that? You're just like everyone else!_

_YOUR LYING! I'm not like any other Japanese_!

_Why would you say-_

_I mean I look different! My hair, and eyes, and skin are lighter then anyone else's. have you ever seen a blond with blue eyes walking around other then me?_

_Is that what you're so depressed about? Nobody cares what you look like, Eiri!_

_That's not true and you know it! Everybody is always teasing me because I look American! Even mother and father look at me funny! I_ _have no friends because I'm different!_

_What about Tohma and Tatsuha? They don't treat you any different!_

Eiri Uesuegi couldn't get the argument he had with his older sister, Mika, the previous day out of his head. It had went on for hours, resulting in Eiri storming off and locking himself in his room until morning. This depression had been going on for a while now and Eiri was finally cracking.

"Uesuegi-san? Do you have the answer?" Eiri snapped to attention, remembering that he was still at school.

"I'm sorry, sensei, could you repeat the question, please?"

"Are you daydreaming again? What am I going to do with you, Eiri-san? You are constantly drifting off in class! How do you expect to live your life if you are uneducated?"

"I'm sorry, sensei, it won't happen again," Eiri promised. But as soon as the teacher stopped hounding him about his recent behavior, he drifted off once again.

"Hey, look! It's the little wanna-be-American boy!"

"Yeah! No _real_ Japanese has hair that light! He must've died it himself!" Eiri had once again been surrounded by the gang from his school who made a habit of bullying him after class.

"I don't have time for this shit today, you guys! Get the hell away from me!"

"Or else what? Are you gonna run to your friend Tohma Seguchi to come to your rescue? Not brave enough to fight your own battles like a real man?" one boy said.

"I don't need Tohma! I can kick your asses on my own!"

"Ooohh! Such brave words for little Eiri-kun! You couldn't even lay a hand on us!"

"Wanna bet on that, Shinimura?"

"Let's go then! If your so tough, let's see how you fare against all of us!"

"See now you've gone and hurt my feelings! Five big-mouthed weaklings like yourselves isn't nearly enough of a challenge for me!"

"Why you-!" Shinimura was shaking with rage.

"Well? Are you gonna start this, or would you like me to do the honors?"

"Eiri-kun! There you are! I finally found you!" Eiri turned around to see his sister's husband, Tohma Seguchi, running up to him. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing, Tohma! This is my business, just get out of here and I'll catch up to you later!"

"Are you trying to pick a fight with Eiri-san again, Shinimura? I suppose you don't remember what happened the last time I found out about this nasty little habit of yours?" Tohma was looking at Shinimura with a frown on his face.

"N-no, Seguchi-san! I haven't forgotten! We were just- saying hi to Eiri-san! Right guys?" He turned to his gang to see that they had already ran for their lives away from Seguchi. He took one last frightened look at the pair and sprinted down the alley-way after his friends. Tohma Seguchi was a very powerful man who had a lot of connections with people high-up. He was also the synth-player for the hot band ,Nittle Grasper. They were still fairly new, but were already a big hit with all the girls and even a lot of the guys. They were admired by all of the public, except by those who had gotten on their bad side.

"I told you this was my business, Tohma! I don't need your protection, ok!"

"Mika would've killed me if I had let you get into another fight. I did it to save my own skin."

"Whatever."

"Oh, mika told me to bring you home right away. We need to talk to you about something."

"Ok, fine. I'll meet you there. I'm gonna take the long way home."

"Would you like me to walk with you in case those thugs come back?"

"It looks to me like you scared the shit out of them for a while. They'll probably stay safe at home with their mommies until they're sure that your no where near me."

"Ok, I'll see you later then, Eiri-kun." Tohma then turned and walked in the opposite direction.

"Good-bye, Tohma-san. See you in another life I guess."

So whatcha think? likey? no-likey? please review! i know this first one was pretty short and kinda boring but i swear the next one is both longer AND more interesting


	2. Chapter 2:Plan

1DISCLAIMER: I do not own gravitation or any of its characters

_I can't take this anymore, _Eiri thought to himself while walking in the park. _I can't stand this life of loneliness. There's no point in living any longer. _Eiri had explored every inch of this park, knew every bush, bench, and tree and even discovered a few places to hide out when he wanted to be alone. One of his favorite places was a small open area surrounded by bushes that was just big enough for him to fit in. He often came here to just sit and think for a while.

He had been here so many times that his feet led him straight to right spot, even though Eiri wasn't paying any attention to where he was going. He looked around to make sure no one was watching him, then got on his hands and knees and crawled into the bush. He sat up and started running his hands along the ground until his fingers found a patch of dirt that appeared to have been dug up and re-buried. He slowly began digging at it until he found a plastic handle. He grabbed the handle and pulled out a long, silver kitchen knife about five inches long. It wasn't very big, big it was extremely sharp.

_Where would it be the most effective? I could slit my wrists...but I might not cut deep enough and pass out...I could stick it right in my heart, that would kill me instantly...yeah, that would be the best place. _He raised the knife level to where he thought his heart would be. He closed his eyes, prepared to finally take away his life when-

"Eiri!" Eiri jumped and accidently dropped the knife. "Eiri!" There it was again. Someone must've followed him to the park. He quietly peeked through the branches to see that Tohma had decided to escort him home after all. Mika was with him too, so that probably meant that she got mad when Tohma came home by himself and dragged him back out to find Eiri.

"Tohma, you dumb ass!" Mika yelled. "I told you to bring him straight home! You know he was depressed! What if he ran away!"

"I'm sorry, you're right. I wasn't thinking clearly. I'm sure he'll be fine though, he's probably waiting for us back at the shrine right now."

_Dammit, they followed me! Well, I guess it's now or never. If they find me with this knife. I'll have them hanging over me for the rest of my life._ Eiri picked up the knife, closed his eyes and-

"AAAAHHHH!"

"EIRI! EIRI, YOU LITTLE BRAT! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" The blond boy was slowly drifting into darkness. His vision was becoming blurry and everything was going quiet. He saw Tohma, eyes wide and face pale, poke his head into the bushes where he was hiding and gasped.

"Take care of my sister for me." He then closed his eyes and lay there, completely silent.

"Is oni-chan gonna be alright, Mika?"

"Yes, he'll be just fine, Tatsuha. He just needs to rest a while longer."

"He's been asleep forever! Was he really hurt that bad?" Eiri slowly came back into consciousness to hear his siblings talking.

_I must still be alive._

He slowly opened his eyes and saw a group of people in the room with him. Mika and Tatsuha were sitting on one side of the bed, while his mother and father were on the other. Tohma was sitting at the far side of the room with his face buried in his hands. Eiri thought he could hear him muttering to himself.

"_EIRI!_" He felt his sisters arms wrap themselves around his neck, then quickly retreat and slap him across his face. It really hurt. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!"

"YOU ALMOST DIED BIG BROTHER!"

"WE ALL THOUGHT YOU WERE GONNA DIE FOR SURE! IS THAT HOW YOU TREAT THE PEOPLE YOU LOVE? BY ATTEMPTING SUICIDE AND SCARING THE HELL OUT OF YOUR FAMILY!"

"WHO THE HELL-,"

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH YOUNG MAN!"

"Sorry mom, WHO AM I SUPPOSED TO HANG OUT WITH? WHO'S GONNA TEACH ME HOW TO PICK UP HOT GIRLS!"

"YOU'RE LUCKY THAT YOU'RE INJURED CAUSE I'M TRYING REAL HARD NOT TO STRANGLE-!" Everyone stopped yelling and watched as Tohma got up from his chair and walked across th room towards Eiri's bed. He kneeled down and looked Eiri in the face with a sad expression. His eyes were welled up with tears and his hair was a complete mess. He looked like he hadn't slept or eaten in days.

"Eiri, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I should've known you were this upset, all the signs were there, I could've made you-,"

"Shut up, Tohma. I would've found a way to do it eventually. Stop feeling sorry for yourself. There's nothing you could've done about it."

"But why? Why is it that you tried to kill yourself in the first place?" Mika decided that this conversation should be private and ushered the rest of the family into the waiting room.

"I just got tired of life is all."

"But it can't be that bad can it? What is so terrible about your life that would lead you to do something so drastic?"

"I was tired of being lonely." This made Tohma go quiet. "You wouldn't know what it's like. You're a famous rock star so you always have people that want to be around you, whether it be your band mates or fans. You're loved by everyone." Tohma seemed to thinking really hard about something.

"I'm getting you out of here."

"What?"

"I can't stand to see you this upset. You need to get out of Japan and start a new life."

"Really? But I have no where to go!"

"America. That would be the best place. It'll be hard at first, but I can go with you, help you get settled down."

"But my parents would never allow it! It would be better if I just-,"

"No. You will not end your life and leave us here to mourn over your death. I won't allow it, Eiri-san, I won't let you leave me like that. I'll make your parents understand how important this is, and they'll let you go. I'll get the tickets, I can take time off work. Just think about it! You won't have to be alone anymore! You can meet new people who don't care what you look like! They'll like you for who you are. People from all over the world live in America!"

"So you're saying I can leave this hell-hole for good? I can leave and never come back?"

"That's right! You can leave this place forever! You'll never have to return to Japan again!"

"Well, you can count me in, but good luck persuading them into it." Eiri pointed to the door.

"I'm not worried about that. Well, I guess I have a lot of work to do so I'll stop by later. I'll tell Mika-san and the rest of your family to come back in then?"

"Just Mika and Tatsuha. I don't feel like dealing with my family any more then I have to." tohma smiled and left the room. Twenty minutes later Mika and Tatsuha walked in with a tray of food and a bottle of pills.

"How are you feeling?" Mika asked. She seemed to have calmed down a great deal.

"Fine, I guess. My chest hurts like hell and my head feels like it's gonna split open, but other then that."

"Here, take these and eat some food. It should help with the pain." She handed him a bowl of rice and some painkillers.

"It was really scary you know."

"Not really."

"You know what I mean. It was scary for us."

"So what happened? All I remember is stabbing myself and seeing Tohma staring at me all wide-eyed, then I passed out."

"When Tohma found you, he called me over immediately. It was terrible, Eiri-kun. Blood, everywhere. In your hair, on your face, all over your clothes and on the ground. The knife was sticking out of your chest. We thought you were dead at first, but Tohma checked your pulse and it was still there. Very faint though.

"He called the hospital and then picked you up and waited. I tried to get Tohma to let me pull the knife out, but he said it would just increase the bleeding and that we should leave it to the professionals. And besides, he wouldn't let me near you. He was holding you so close, trying to keep you from getting cold. I thought he had lost his mind by the way he kept rocking you back and fourth, talking to you, saying, 'Don't you dare die on me like this,' even though he knew you couldn't hear him.

"Then the ambulance arrived and drove you to the hospital. They pulled out the knife on the way to the emergency room and blood spurted everywhere. That was all we saw because we had to wait in the waiting room and give them some space. I called Mom and Dad right away and told them what happened. They came as fast as they could.

"We waited and waited for hours, until they came out and told us you were gonna be just fine. He said the knife had just barely nicked your heart, not enough to kill you, but any closer and it would have. He also told us there was a chance that you would remain comatose for a while, a week at the most.

"You were asleep for three days, and Tohma never left your side, not once. He didn't even eat or sleep, and he talked to you too. It was scary actually. He didn't talk to anyone else, not even me. And then today, we all came to visit. I tried to get Tohma to get some sleep, but he just separated himself from the rest of us and continued muttering to himself in that corner over there. You don't know how happy he was to see you open your eyes, Eiri-kun." Eiri just sat there, shocked to hear how upset Tohma had been.

"So are you really gonna move to America, big brother?" Tatsuha wailed.

"Yes. And I can't wait either. I want to leave as soon as I possibly can. So I guess Tohma told you on his way out then?"

"Yeah. But I knew it would come to this eventually. He was thinking about it for some time actually. When he saw you so depressed he knew he had to do something to keep you from doing something drastic like this."

"I feel like I'm watching a soap opera with the way you're talking."

"I'M JUST TRYING TO EMPHASIZE HOW WORRIED WE ALL WERE ABOUT YOU!"

"OK! You don't have to yell! I have a head-ache remember!" Mika just gave him a dirty look and turned away.

"So does that mean I have to become a monk then? Ugh! No fair! I'll never get any girls that way!"

"What are you talking about, Tatsuha? Girls dig the monk look man, trust me! Don't worry, you'll be just fine. Just remember what I told you the other day."

"About-,"

"Yeah, about that. Just remember that and you should at least be able to get to second base."

"You guys are hopeless, you know that?

so? Was it better then the first one? Should I continue or not? Well ill probably continue it anyways so I have something to do but I still wanna know if you guys want me to keep posting them up nn please review! Oh, I might be able to get the next one up pretty quick but it depends on whether or not I get writer's block nn


End file.
